


Agnus Dei

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, middle ages AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人們相信。<br/>被釘在十字架上時流淌的嫣紅是高潔的聖子之血。</p><p>人們洗禮。<br/>被原罪所束縛的身軀可以在聖水沾濕後回復純粹。</p><p>人們信奉。<br/>被代代相傳的救世主的言語能夠拯救人類于罪惡。</p><p>人們祈禱。<br/>被唱頌的贊美以及心底的懺悔能夠洗脫曾犯的錯。</p><p>你應該虔誠地侍奉主。<br/>你必須緊記祂的教誨。<br/>你只能信奉唯一的祂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *涉及宗教內容較多，信徒請注意。

公元十世紀。  
矗立著巨大石造的凱爾特十字架之地，背後是翻涌的愛爾蘭海。  
深沉的海水匯入利菲河，這是一片被精靈傳説所籠罩的古老土地。  
被稱為都柏林的地方，是屬於聖羅倫斯的領域。

靠海的，孤獨地延伸出去的一塊高聳，上面筑著古舊而堅固的修道院。  
平日少有市民會在這裡做彌撒，只有為數不多的修道士在此生活。  
禮拜堂後面是開闊的供修道士耕種畜牧的空地。  
愛爾蘭肥沃的黑土，在這個地方為修道士們提供著自給自足的生活。

Laus Deo Semper.（拉丁語，永遠贊美我主）  
Koichi在胸前劃著十字，以這樣的句子結束今天的早禱。  
這位虔誠的騎士在征戰過後必定到這裡來。  
上至領主下至追隨他的士兵，都知曉他是個忠誠于上帝的信徒。  
他在懺悔他的罪孽。  
因為必須支持擁護的領主而戰鬥，在守護信仰的時候手刃敵人。  
Koichi希望上帝能原諒他不得不讓自己的雙手染滿鮮血的罪惡。  
於是他一次又一次地祈禱和懺悔。  
日復一日在修道院裡過著清貧的生活。

領主曾表示可以安排他到主教的教堂去。  
他不需要在只有副助祭的修道院裡吃著吞咽時讓人生疼的麵包。  
（注：按天主教的神職人員地位，副助祭是低級神職人員）  
Koichi婉拒了這樣的好意。  
粗糧和簡單的生活并不阻礙他侍奉天主的心情。

今天的晚禱，禮拜堂的氣氛與以往不同。  
「Druid」，Koichi在修道士們的交談中捕捉到了這樣的字眼。  
在愛爾蘭傳説中，這是預言家和占卜師的稱呼。  
在精靈與神并存的國度，這是對有學識之人的尊稱。

Druid有著一頭半長的黑髮，明亮且圓潤的眼眸。  
Koichi相信對方必定是神的忠誠的仆人，於是滿懷著善意接近。

「您好，善良的先生，」副助祭領著Koichi來到Druid面前，「這位是慷慨的Koichi Dino男爵。」  
「您好，」Druid微笑著開口，發出了溫柔綿軟的聲音，「我是一名占卜者，我叫Endlix。」  
Endlix露出了讓人賞心悅目的笑容，善良靈敏的氣息緩緩透露著，讓副助祭非常高興。  
「我是來尋找Dino騎士的，」占卜者轉向一邊沉默的男子，「您是我本次預言的關鍵人物。」

離開禮拜堂，Koichi將Endlix帶到自己稍微寬敞的房間里。  
Endlix的來意十分明顯，他下定決心讓Koichi相信自己。  
他占卜出Koichi能夠輔助聖羅倫斯的領主成為凱爾特人民的偉大領袖。  
Endlix在闔上的門後發出堅定而冷靜的聲音時，讓Koichi陷入不解。

他是領主忠誠的騎士。  
他謙卑，英勇，誠實，公正而有靈性。  
他是上帝虔誠的仆人。  
他辛勤，聰敏，堅忍，有知識謀略，并敬畏耶和華。  
他在修道院里聽到占卜師説自己是領主取勝的關鍵之時，有種背離上帝的眩暈襲向他。  
「我敬愛的占卜師，您的肯定讓我高興。但是我堅信，領主大人就算沒有我也能成為偉大的領袖。」  
占卜師只是一笑，他知道要讓對方相信自己，必要的是成真的預言。  
在普通人看來能夠稱為神跡的事情。  
「尊敬的Dino閣下，明早副助祭大人必會為你捎來一封來自領主大人的信，讓你回去城裡。」

「早安，Dino男爵，」第二天一早，副助祭敲響了Koichi的木門，「您的領主大人差人送來了信。」  
這是一封寫給最信任的騎士的密函。  
內容是説聖羅倫斯與奧圖爾的爭奪一觸即發。  
領主大人需要Koichi的協助來擊敗對手。  
希望他能早日回到自己身邊。  
Koichi闔上信函，難以置信地看向太陽升起的位置。


	2. Chapter 2

領主聖羅倫斯的殿中，Dino男爵帶著Endlix來到面前。  
「敬愛的聖羅倫斯殿下，這位是我在路途中結識的上帝的使者。」  
隨著Koichi的介紹Endlix走出半步向領主行禮。  
領主顯然對這位打扮樸素但是面孔透露著聰慧的來者十分感興趣。  
在聽到Koichi表明對方是位特意來協助他的占卜者的時候，領主高興得大笑起來。  
「好，好，這是天主給我的指引，Koichi你帶來的是很好的福音。」  
領主開懷地離開座位，走到Endlix面前，仔細地觀察這個五官精緻的年輕人。  
「很好，Koichi你做得很好。」不愧是自己最信任的騎士。  
「那麼，Endlix先生，此後的聚會請務必參加。」  
Endlix露出了率直而愉悅的笑容，為他終於被Koichi和領主所信任感到高興。

Koichi將Endlix帶到自己的城堡，安置在舒適的房間里。  
「此後還請您能一直輔助高貴的聖羅倫斯大人。」  
「如您所見，親愛的Dino男爵，」占卜師輕笑，「我是帶來福音的神的使者。」  
這話説出來的第二天，Koichi就收到了在聖羅倫斯和奧圖爾的接壤部隊帶來的好消息。  
「Endlix先生，請您務必留在這裡輔助我們。」領主開懷地摟了摟神力強大的Druid。


	3. Chapter 3

占卜師先生就這樣留在了Dino男爵城堡里，成了領主最重視的客人。  
不對，現在應該成為Dino子爵，和Endlix子爵。  
封爵對於他們而言，便是獲得地位和領地，金錢和權利。  
還有領主的厚愛與信任。  
然而這些，都不及封爵對於領主而言的重要性。  
將這兩個人以封爵的手段留在身邊，從武力上至信仰上就可得到保證。

這樣的事情，是逃不過Endlix的眼睛的。  
他并沒有Koichi的騎士精神，但是他必須留在Koichi身邊。  
因為他也有他的使命。

「Koichi。」輔助領主至今，他們的交情已經變得不同以往。  
「你來啦。」Endlix答應給他帶來好看的異國書籍，讓Koichi十分高興。  
能在城堡里不談軍事和政權，不談預言與占卜，僅僅圍繞書本和藝術討論。  
這樣的交流讓Koichi由衷愉快。  
Endlix是個靈巧玲瓏的人，對藝術的觸感相當細膩，思維深刻而廣闊。  
讓Koichi生出一種近乎于崇拜的喜愛。  
而他豐富的表情和變化多端的情緒，更另Koichi對他產生了極為濃厚的興趣。

這種興趣在十世紀的歐洲是被默認和允許的。  
即使生性害羞的Koichi，也難免開始大膽地試探對方的想法。

城堡的最高處，有一個開闊的大陽臺。  
Koichi邀請Endlix，在盛夏的夜裡到此賞月。  
仆人送來紅茶和油燈後，便迅速退下。  
拂來清爽涼風的夜空下，兩人沉默地啜著香濃的茶。  
「在這裡，」Koichi起身靠近矮墻，「能夠看到教會巨大的十字架。」  
於是閉上眼，合十祈禱。  
緩緩睜開眼睛，卻遇上星辰般明亮的眼眸。  
Endlix的臉龐近在眼前。  
深深吸了口氣，Koichi生怕自己絮亂的氣息沾染了對方的純凈。  
見此，Endlix稍微拉開距離，笑著轉開了臉。

「那顆是什麼星，明亮地閃爍。」Endlix朝著夜空伸直了指尖。  
「這個，」Koichi走到他身後，握住了伸出來的手。  
將頭靠在他的肩窩，用與他相近的視覺，移動著手在空中描畫。  
「這就是室女座，而你所説的是一顆被稱為Spica的分光雙星。」  
「分光雙星？」  
「嗯，這是一種相互間距離很近繞轉周期很短的雙星，他們緊密得甚至難以分辨。」  
「ふふ。」Endlix收起自己的手，「就像現在的我們嗎。」

夜間稍涼的氣息被喘息驅散。  
密不可分的唇齒溢出了難以抑制的嘆謂。  
於是收緊圈住對方的雙臂。

在神的大地上實行亞當與夏娃之罪。


	4. Chapter 4

比耶和華更讓人虔誠追隨的信仰。  
這種方向單一化的信仰被人們稱之為愛情。  
我們不需要辨別真偽。  
正如我們不需要驗證天父的真偽。  
我們不需要認知方向。  
正如我們不需質疑對天父的贊美。  
我們不需要理智自控。  
正如我們不需要考究天父的對錯。

Koichi開始察覺領主的野心并非他想象的那樣簡單。  
同時便也無可避免地意識到他口中的仁義道德的虛假。  
這樣的質疑對一個騎士而言是不應該的，錯誤的。  
他必須相信他的領主，絶對服從他。  
在神的指引下為他戰鬥，直至犧牲生命。

讓Koichi不得不考慮侍奉的價值的，是Endlix的一句話。  
「聖羅倫斯大人一直深愛的軍師，McFadden大人昨夜被暗殺在自家宅邸中。」  
而Endlix的眼神，卻訴説著指示這一切的便是他們偉大而善良的領主大人。  
他是一個占卜師，一個預言家。  
一個會説出一些不可思議而Koichi不得不信的真話的人。  
「我只想衷心地提醒你，」Endlix頓了頓，「我們或許離沒有價值也不遠了。」  
聖羅倫斯在攻占了奧圖爾的一部分領土后，轉移目標到附近的巴恩沃爾和奧康納。  
節節獲勝的氣勢下，領主的野心日顯昭彰。  
想要成為凱爾特的王，勢必需要更多的棋子。  
「我們就像Spica一樣，即使隕落也必須一同。」Endlix主動地上前，摟緊了神情複雜的Koichi。  
「如你所説，我親愛的Endlix，」Koichi稍頓片刻，回應地伸出雙臂，「我將一直與你同在。」

趁著聖三·一節，Koichi與Endlix離開了城市，拒絶了仆人的隨從，雙雙向外地出發。  
他們的目的地是中立勢力的地方。  
聖羅倫斯的手法在好幾個大臣被暗殺後讓Koichi徹底失去了信心。  
縱然他曾向領主發誓效忠，Koichi也無法背叛那顆信仰全能的神的善心。

從東至西。  
沿著水路前進，在香農河流域的利默里克停下。  
那裡有著屬於教皇管轄的大修道院，收留了兩位疲憊的旅者。  
神父在得知Koichi Dino的名字後，高興地接待著這位在愛爾蘭土地有名的騎士。  
「愿主與您同在，Sir Dino。」烏列神父伸手撫摩了Koichi的頭，為他祈禱。  
但是當視線轉移到Endlix身上的時候，神父吃驚地停下了腳步。  
「愿主保佑您，我敬愛的神父。」Endlix漾出了迷人的笑意，輕輕鞠躬。

大修道院的神學課程深深吸引了性格沉穩的Koichi。  
在Endlix出門打聽消息的時候，Koichi便跟神學生們一起上課。  
毎到這種時機，烏列神父都會旁敲側擊，勸告Koichi遠離Endlix。  
「假如神父是因為我們的關係而勸告我，」Koichi回答，「那麼親愛的神父，我已經離不開他了。」  
烏列神父看著Koichi提到Endlix時閃爍光彩的眼神，搖著頭輕輕嘆氣。  
Koichi恭敬地欠身離開。  
合十祈禱，烏列神父口中默念，「主啊，請您拯救迷途的羔羊，阿門。」


	5. Chapter 5

「你認為耶和華會聽到你的祈禱麼。」身後突然有聲音響起。  
烏列神父驚恐地轉身，便看見了他一直警戒的一副面孔。  
「在天父面前，你竟敢加害天父的子民。你這個……魔鬼！」烏列神父的聲音激動起來。  
「Non Serviam.」Endlix露出狡黠的笑臉，「我希望你不會將此看做一個玩笑。」（拉丁文，我必不侍奉，撒旦背棄耶和華時説的話。）  
「我是不會將Dino閣下交給你這個魔鬼的。」  
「我有很多名字，比如別西卜，比如提豐，比如羅剎，」瞬間欺上前，「當然，其實我也并不介意你叫我的原名。」  
眼中流露的并非平日的溫柔善良，而是屬於智者的深沉和優越。  
「但是魔鬼，這個統稱我不喜歡。」  
聰明的熾天使，在最接近天父的位置，輔助天父指示天使們完成神諭。  
然而逐漸，祂的理智和認知，蓋過了祂對天父的信仰和毫不保留的虔誠。

因為了解和冷靜，祂背叛了神。  
因為萌生的愛，夏娃和亞當被逐出樂園。  
人類從此背負了原罪。  
路西弗從此被灌上魔鬼的惡名。

耶和華是絶對的正確。  
耶和華需要世人絶對的服從。  
當他們反抗，耶和華便會降予懲罰。  
并告訴他人，這是不可饒恕的罪孽。  
讓人們因畏懼而奉神。

「撒旦！」烏列神父心中一邊念著神的名字，一邊與魔鬼對壘，「你必將受到神的懲罰！」  
「假若懲罰是下地獄，」Endlix抓起神父的衣領，將他高舉，「可是我是地獄的主人，我可愛的神父。」  
如果教曉世人思考是一種罪孽。  
如果教曉世人明辨是一種罪孽。  
那麼就由魔鬼來給人們賜予智慧。  
那麼就由魔鬼來給人們賜予自由。

你一直是神論的奴隸。  
直至你真心信服祂。  
你一直是神的奴隸。  
直至你用智慧看穿牠。

「Koichi是我選中的人，希望偉大的神肯將他讓給我，反正祂的信徒也夠多。」  
將烏列神父扔在禮拜堂的耶穌像下面，Endlix拍了拍手。  
「你我的戰鬥，一直沒有結束。」將目光深邃地投向耶穌，路西弗緩緩開口。

從什麼時候起，Koichi便覚得自己跟神學生們越來越聊不來。  
縱然他不會將自己的想法説出口，學生們仍舊多少感覺到他的不贊同。  
天父的羔羊，胸中充滿了對天父的質疑。  
他整日整夜地思考，為何除了天父不能有別的神。  
為何人天生便有原罪，為何亞當和夏娃結合是一種錯誤。  
他知道這是Endlix對他影響的結果，然而他無法反駁。  
在他終於找到一個出口的時候，Endlix便將他前行的路又再堵上。  
他的愛人是個相當聰明而狡猾的人，他無法在理論上説服Endlix。  
而更甚的，自己越跟他交流，想法便越與圣書偏離。  
Endlix告訴Koichi這是擁有了智慧的象徵。  
卻讓Koichi更清晰地感覺到了自己面對天父時無法堅定信奉的痛苦。

「Koichi，你不必懷疑自己，」樹蔭下的身影輕微重疊，「除非你懷疑我。」  
「不，Endlix，」輕吻上他的臉龐，「假如愛情是一種信仰，我便是你最虔誠的信徒。」  
「那麼，」Endlix抬起左手，無名指上的紅寶石指環在陽光下閃爍，「吻我的指環，起誓你的忠誠。」

低下頭親吻指環的Koichi，并沒有看見Endlix複雜的神情。


	6. Chapter 6

離開聖羅倫斯已有一段時間。  
毎次Endlix帶回來的，都是聖羅倫斯敗北的消息。  
對於曾緊緊追隨聖羅倫斯領主而言的Koichi，實在無法不讓自己不愉快。

「Endlix，你曾經説過我是聖羅倫斯獲勝的關鍵，現在離開了……。」  
「正因為缺少你的輔助，」Endlix解釋。  
「失去了習慣清規戒律的你的建議，他變得愈加驕傲自大。你對他失去信心的同時，神也棄他而去了。」  
不可妄稱耶和華的名字。Endlix一邊憶起他曾聽到過的十誡的內容，一邊説服Koichi。

聖羅倫斯本來就是個掩藏著麻木不仁和野心的領袖。  
Endlix只是教會他如何善加發揮這種本領罷了。  
他在內心聳了聳肩，滿意地看著Koichi接受了他的解釋。

大修道院的禮拜堂在神學生們上課的時候，一個人都沒有。  
甚至連懺悔室裡面也不會有神父。  
Endlix総是趁著Koichi去上課的這種時候，來到禮拜堂與聖子會面。  
他不反對Koichi去學習神學。  
引導他接受了自己的一套之後，以Koichi的才智和求證精神，教會的神學根本不足以説服他繼續追隨天父。  
縱然這種方法會讓Koichi痛苦。  
或許應該把這個稱作清醒地面對宗教信仰的代價。

Endlix笑著抬頭看向聖子像，習慣性地緩緩開口。  
「你的羔羊正在痛苦地迷茫著，掙扎著在信奉與背叛間猶豫。  
假如你現在還能聽到我的聲音，你會在無法處罰我的情況下怎麼做。」  
Endlix的身體漸漸透出一圈暗紫色的光環。  
展現在耶穌面前的是撒旦的形態，山羊的旋角，馬蹄狀的雙手，魚尾。  
「這是你的仆人們對我的形容，」Endlix繼續説，「不怎麼符合我的審美觀。」  
「你知道我曾經如此地敬愛你，」回覆原狀後又退到長椅上坐下，「然而那不可反駁的權威感讓我討厭。」

你是神，你是上帝，所以你絶不會犯錯。  
你是全能的，你是權威的，所以不能對你質疑。  
既然如此，為何給我們製造了思想，賦予我們智慧？  
究竟是給了我們明辨是非的能力。  
還是給自己一個可以放逐我們的藉口。  
人類的祖先用錯誤換取了自由，然而他們的思想卻一直被枷鎖緊縛。  
如果我們沒有信仰，如果認為世間根本不存在神靈。  
那是否就是擁有了智慧和自由。

「Endlix，請告訴我吧，什麼是真理。」  
「你是如何認為的？」  
「我一直以為真理是純粹而簡單的。」  
「Koichi，或者這個就是我會喜歡你的理由。」  
真理，極少是純粹的，從來不是簡單的。  
然而如此純粹而簡單的Koichi，著實讓Endlix相當喜歡。  
他對真理和絶對的追求，導致他用僅有的人類的智慧去審視歷史和宗教。  
他曾經人云亦云地贊頌過上帝咒罵過魔鬼。  
但是現在的他，已經不能再回到過去。

耶和華，或許只有這一點你説對了。  
人類應該愚昧。  
因為智慧是魔鬼給予人類的武器。

遲早有一天人類能利用智慧登天。  
所以奧林帕斯山上的諸神才要懼怕巴別塔。

「有多喜歡？」  
「絶對不比天父愛你要少。」説完便ふふふ地笑起來。  
「一定是Druid這種職業讓你成為異教徒的。」Koichi上前伸手捏了捏Endlix的鼻頭。  
「唔唔，」Endlix搖搖頭，「異教徒也是一種天賦。」  
「那作為你的信徒，我也只能是個異教徒。」Koichi牽起他的左手，再次鄭重地吻上指環。


	7. Chapter 7

那樣的對話是如何傳遍大修道院的，并沒有人知道。  
只是結合這樣的對話，人們很容易將之前烏列神父遇害的事情安在Koichi身上。

作為教徒的Koichi Dino，被鎖在了大修道院的反省室里，等待主教的審問。  
而本身并非教徒的Endlix，則被趕出了大修道院。

「Koichi。」幾天失眠後終於體力不支，朦朧中聽見熟悉的呼喚。  
「Endl……」  
我來接你，離開這裡。這樣的語言清晰地貫穿了Koichi的腦袋。  
「我必須洗刷這種毫無根據的罪名。」掙扎著揮舞雙手，Koichi因為高熱而吐字不清。  
「這便是你的天父對你的愛麼，Koichi。」  
難道你還不明白麼。對方伸手撫摩Koichi的臉頰，消瘦不堪。

「在異端審問處，不論你如何叫喚，耶和華也不會對你作出回應的。」  
「為什麼，我不是異端……」Koichi顯得有點激動，「神父根本不是我殺的。」  
「這不是真相，沒有人會相信。除了我和你。」  
「不，上帝為證，我絶對沒有……。」  
「誰能聽到上帝的證言，親愛的Koichi，假如耶和華為你作證，你又怎麼會被鎖在這裡。」  
「因為……因為……」最後一絲對信仰的堅持，Endlix平靜地看著它崩裂。

因為祂，或許根本不存在。  
又或許，祂根本就習慣了對我們見死不救。  
「能救你的，只有我。」Endlix向Koichi伸出手，「相信我，來。」  
明明發過誓，Koichi此刻卻猶豫了。  
逃走，就意味著背棄他一直相信的神靈。  
但是Endlix説得對，在異端審問處，他根本無法證明自己的清白。

一直追隨的領主也好。  
甚至是一直信仰的神也好。  
在這種無法自救的關頭，根本不會憐憫自己拯救自己。

耶穌拯救世人。  
他只是個純凈的簡單的神的仆人。  
那為何Koichi會在這裡受罪。  
神應該教曉他遠離惡魔的引誘。  
神應該用絶對的正確指引他反駁魔鬼的歪理。

然而不能。  
一切都無法被證實。  
神的憐憫之心也好。  
神本身的存在也好。  
Koichi的清白也好。

Koichi扯出凄然的笑容，握上了Endlix一直在等待的手。

「閉上眼，跟我走，我會帶給你自由。」  
「好的。」Koichi緩緩起身，閉上眼。  
拉著Koichi的Endlix的手，雖然稍小，卻溫暖有力。  
像極了圣書中描繪的耶穌基督的手掌。  
Koichi緊閉的眼中滲出了淚水。  
「相信我，Koichi。」溫柔的安慰，Endlix輕輕捏了捏Koichi的手，領著他前進。  
「嗯，Endlix。我……」Koichi輕嘆，「我愛你。」  
「我知道。來吧，準備好我們就前進吧。」  
Endlix回頭，看到Koichi稍稍停頓，然後毅然地點了點頭。

於是他笑了，牽著他的手前進。  
越過了反省室中間擺放的桌椅。  
越過了斜射進來的陽光的痕跡。

Koichi順著Endlix的帶領。

窗欞像是無形一般，無法阻礙他的前進。  
沒有地板承接他再次踏出的一步。  
失重下墜的感覺卻沒有半點不安。

Endlix清楚地看到Koichi無比輕鬆的笑容。

教義有云。  
自殺者，必下地獄。

歡迎來到我的所在。  
我親愛的Koichi。  
親愛的Agnus Dei。  
上帝的羔羊。


End file.
